fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Glade
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Selfina (Wife) |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 13: The Stronghold |class =Duke Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Glade is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. 34 years of age, Glade is a knight of Leonster. He is also the husband of Selfina and Finn's best friend. Profile Glade first appears in Chapter 13, where he aids Dean and Eda in the defense of Tahra from the Friege army. He will meet Leif for the first time in this chapter, where he is overcome by joy over the prospect of the prince liberating Leonster from Imperial oppression. Glade also reunites with his wife Selfina. The couple will discuss which of Leif's parents he resembles more, after which Glade reveals that he has bought a Hero Bow for his wife, entrusting it into her care. Glade also reunites with Finn, where he thanks his friend for keeping Leif safe for the past ten years. Glade then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. He earns the highest military title of Great General thereafter, where he succeeds in reorganizing the army of New Thracia to form one of the most formidable elite fighting forces on the continent. Personality Fiercely patriotic by nature, Glade is portrayed as a character who has no qualms fighting tooth and nail for his country. This can be seen in Chapter 13, where he jumps straight into the fray of Tahra's defense with little regard for his personal safety. Glade is also known to be a compassionate person. This can seen when he talks to Selfina, expressing pain and remorse over having led a squadron of knights to their deaths. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |45% |5% |35% |35% |35% |30% |15% |1% |} Support Bonus |} |} Overall Thanks to Glade's A rank in Lances and decent base stats, he thus makes for a good combatant straight off the bat. Despite this, his lack of any defining traits such as skills or an outstanding FCM make his combat capability questionable. While Glade handles himself well outdoors with access to his lances, his low base Sword rank of E leaves him as an underwhelming indoor fighter when he is forced to dismount. Endings Glade - Knight of Integrity ( ) :"Glade was appointed Commander of the New Kingdom of Thracia's military—the highest rank in the army. He was entrusted with overseeing the military's reorganization as it swelled in number with North and South united. Initially too large to be sustainable, the army's excess troops were divided into several new branches, with only an elite few soldiers permitted to stay in the main force. The restructuring of the military was successful, and his organizational acumen saved Thracia from a financial crisis." Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote Conversations if Leif talks to Glade in chapter 13 * Leif: Glade...? Are you Glade!? * Glade: Prince Leif!? It can't be... * Dorias: You seem surprised, Glade. Indeed this is Prince Leif. He is the leader of both the Leonster army and the Northern Thracia Liberation Front. * Glade: The Leonster Army... Count Dorias, then our wish is finally coming true! * Dorias: That's right, Glade. We will return to Leonster. We will save our people from Imperial oppression, and fly the flag of the Gae Bolg from Castle Nova once again! * Glade: This day...has finally come... Lord Leif! Now that King Calf and King Quan are deceased, you are our only hope. Please fulfill your father's wishes! * Leif: Of course! Let's reclaim Leonster together, Glade! Yes! We will serve you to the end! if Finn talks to Glade in chapter 13 * Finn: Glade! You're all right! * Glade: Fin! It's been a long time * Finn: Ever since the battle at Alster... It's been 10 years now. * Glade: Yes, a long time indeed... * Glade: You have protected Lord Leif well all these years. I must thank you. * Finn: You also deserve tanks. You rescued Count Dorias and built up the Lansritter. * Finn: If it weren't for them, Lord Leif would never made it this far. * Glade: We made a promise that day, that I would protect the flag of Leonster, and that you would protect Lord Leif... with our lives. * Finn: Yes... and now, that promise has been fulfilled. But Glade, this is just the beginning. We still have a long way ahead of us. * Glade: Yes, we must return to Leonster and restore the flag of the Gae Blog... that's when we can finally have a drink together again. Anyway, take Lord Leif into the castle. An enemy legion is approaching. It's dangerous out in the open! if Selfina talks to Glade in chapter 13 (if Leif hasn't talked to Glade first) * Selfina: Glade you're all right. Thank goodness... * Glade: Selfina... you came as well? * Selfina: Yes, I heard about Tahra and came with Lord Leif. I'm so glad I found you... * Glade: I'm sorry I worried you. But Selfina... I have led many young men to their deaths once again. I can't help but regret and wish that I had more power... * Selfina: No! You are the finest knight in Leonster. I am proud to be your wife. So don't blame yourself so much... * Glade: Thank you, Selfina... I feel better after seeing you. Oh... here, take a look at this. * Selfina: What is this? ...Is it... is this the legendary Brave Bow!? * Glade: It looks like it. I came across it by chance. I bought it for you, would you use it? * Selfina: Of course! Thank you, Glade. if Selfina talks to Glade in chapter 13 (if Leif has talked to Glade first) * Selfina: Glade you're all right. Thank goodness... * Glade: Selfina... you came as well? * Selfina: Yes, I heard about Tahra and came with Lord Leif. I'm so glad I found you... * Glade: I see. I met the prince earlier, but I was surprised at how much he's changed. It's been 10 years since I saw him at Alster... He's already 15 now. * Selfina: I was also surprised when I first saw him. He's grown so much. * Glade: Indeed, he's become a fine young man. He's starting to look like Lord Quan in this youth. * Selfina: I thought he looked more like Lady Ethlyn. He has her eyes. * Glade: Do you think so? I think his eyes come more from Lord Quan. * Selfina: No, they come from Lady Ethlyn! She used to look after me like a little sister, so I remember very well! * Glade: Whoa, there's no need to get so excited. He's their child, he looks like both of them. * Selfina: Oh...you're right. I'm sorry. I was just remembering Lady Ethlyn, and... * Glade: ... ...She must have regretted leaving her son behind... * Selfina: Back then...Lady Altena used to be jealous of little Leif and Lady Ethlyn. They seemed so happy together... I hoped to become a good mother like Lady Ethlyn when I grew up. But then...that nightmarish incident at Yied... * Glade: Selfina...? * Selfina: I'm sorry... I told myself I would never cry again... * Glade: It's all right... Oh... Here, take a look at this. * Selfina: What is this? ...Is it... is this the legendary Brave Bow!? * Glade: It looks like it. I came across it by chance. I bought it for you, would you use it? * Selfina: Of course! Thank you, Glade. Trivia *In the 2017 Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends poll, Glade ranked 791st, the last place of both the Thracia 776 portion and the entire poll with a total of 17 votes. Gallery File:GladeTCG.jpg|Glade in the TCG File:Glade.png|Glade's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters